


Паутина

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: Сокровища Хранилища, остатки Атласа, ну предположим, что Ризу удалось на всем этом создать свою империю. И что Риз сохранил линзу. И что заматеререл достаточно, для того чтобы действительно удержать в руках власть, и для того чтобы найти способ загнать Джека в ловушку без возможности подключения к сети или к собственной голове.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Kudos: 4





	Паутина

**Author's Note:**

> Все еще не играл в оба шутера, так что... Это такая ретроспектива макси-который-я-никогда-не-напишу, потому что не знаю мир, потому что играл только в TFTB. Вот примерно так я вижу возможный вариант развития этих отношений, который, по крайней мере, не заканчивается смертью Риза.  
> Потому что это как вот ты поймал девушку и запер ее в подвале. И у вас типа отношения. До момента как она не разобьет тарелку и не пырнет тебя осколком. Мда...

Риз скрывает двойную жизнь, Риз гордится тем, чего смог достичь. У Риза в руках – деньги, сила и власть, и при этом он не Красавчик Джек, нет-нет, совсем не Красавчик Джек. Совсем не похож, ведь правда? Остатки технологий «Атласа», открытое Хранилище… Немного везения, пара предательств, и ты можешь добиться всего, о чем когда-то мечтал. И не стать при этом Красавчиком Джеком. Риз ведь не вышвыривает никого в открытый космос, ведь так? Риз не считает, что чтобы что-то построить, нужно что-то разрушить. И Риз доволен жизнью, его все устраивает, устраивало, пока его не начали мучить кошмары.  
Это его самый большой страх, чернейший ужас, кошмар, который настигает его в середине ночи после тяжелого дня. Это то, чего он боится больше всего. Это то, что когда-нибудь произойдет, если не прекратить все вовремя. И это то, чего он тайно жаждет, хочет, чтобы все, наконец, прекратилось, потому что сам не может разорвать порочный круг. Но надеется, что сил все-таки когда-нибудь хватит.   
Иногда Риз просыпается в середине ночи, мокрый от пота, задыхающийся, с сердцем, бьющимся где-то в горле, потому что во сне он заперт внутри собственной головы и не может найти выход. Он будто повис в невесомости, будто заперт в тюрьме, из которой нет выхода. И он прекрасно слышит и видит все то, что происходит, но никто не слышит и не видит его. Кричи, не кричи – никто не услышит криков. И друзья поначалу не замечают странностей, изменения в поведении, других жестов, слов, мимики, ведь… Стоит быть честным хотя бы перед самим собой, он слишком долго хотел быть Джеком, чтобы не стать на него похожим хотя бы чуть-чуть. А потом становится уже поздно.  
Эти сны заставляют его бояться спать, заставляют пить успокоительные, а иногда не только их, мешая таблетки с алкоголем, вопреки любому здравому смыслу. И допоздна засиживаться над работой, чтобы глаза слипались, чтобы ни на что не хватало сил, кроме как добраться до постели и рухнуть на нее. Риз пьет кофе литрами, чтобы работать дольше, чтобы выматываться сильнее, и ему плевать, насколько плохо это может отразиться на сердце. А все дело лишь в том, что он просто не смог однажды поступить так, как было нужно.  
Нужно было сломать линзу, раздавить в пальцах последнее прибежище Джека и забыть о нем раз и навсегда, покончив с больной, ненормальной привязанностью, но он не смог, сохранил «на память». Стоило сломать.   
Поначалу это казалось неплохой идеей – заключить своего врага в персональную крошечную тюрьму, откуда он не смог бы выбраться и навредить. Риз совсем не мстительный… Ладно. Мстительный. Очень. И идея и правда казалась хорошей. А еще Риз скучал... И, наверное, найдя в столе коробочку с линзой, он вспоминал не предательство и боль, а… Ну, это же Джек. И он, черт возьми, может быть очаровательным. Особенно, когда ему это выгодно. Поначалу это действительно было забавно. Джек злился, орал, проклинал его, а Риз только усмехался и припоминал ему его собственные слова:  
\- Ты же сам говорил, что все что угодно лучше забвения.  
А потом это как-то само собой перешло в то, чем было теперь. Странные, совершенно нездоровые отношения, если это вообще можно назвать отношениями. Никто бы в своем уме не назвал. Риз даже не помнил, как именно все началось. Кажется, Джек предложил ему подрочить прямо перед объективом его камеры, которая служила ему глазами, ну или телевизором, Риз не слишком разбирался в том, как там все выглядит в виртуальном мире. И он согласился, наверное, потому что от этого не было никакого вреда. Ну и он действительно восхищался Джеком, даже после всего, что случилось, не мог не восхищаться. Это обожание уже почти въелось в самую его суть, в плоть и кости. Это было безопасно, это заводило, это было забавно и захватывающе… И он дрочил, слушая чуть хриплый голос своего лучшего врага, человека, которого он боготворил большую часть своей жизни, того, кто был мертв вот уже чертову тучу времени, но, как ни парадоксально, был в тот момент рядом. И Риз кончил под хриплый шепот:  
\- Давай, детка, сделай это для меня.  
А потом это повторилось еще раз и еще. А потом Риз стал включать Джека, просто чтобы поболтать, посоветоваться. В какой-то момент он не помнил, кому именно пришла эта идея, но они решили пристроить к планшету голо-проектор. И Риз очень удивился, когда Джек предстал перед ним почти во плоти, очень похожий на живого. Не в виде кибер-призрака. Разноцветные глаза смотрели весело и слегка иронично. Так стало чуть проще, было ощущение, что он действительно находится рядом. Риз почти чувствовал, что прикасается к нему, когда проводил рукой рядом с голографическим изображением, почти чувствовал его дыхание, когда Джек наклонялся к нему во время их вечерних игр. Риз всегда забывался, даже когда Джек рябил и просвечивал, а теперь и подавно – пальцы зудели от желания прикоснуться, и каждый раз кололо в груди разочарованием, когда рука проходила сквозь Джека. Да и конкуренты весьма пугались, видя в кабинете нового главы «Атласа» призрак бывшего диктатора. Джек развлекался, Риз злился, но, в общем и целом, обоим было весело. С Джеком вообще было весело. В большинстве случаев.   
И в какой-то момент им обоим стало не хватать и этого, по крайней мере, Риз думал, что они оба так решили, вместе. Частая иллюзия. Ведь перенести сознание в виртуальную реальность не такая сложная задача, когда у тебя в руках лучшие технологии мира. И это все еще было безопасно, можно было выйти в любой момент, не было сетевого доступа, у Джека не было возможности сбежать из своей тюрьмы, а ключи были у Риза. Это было безопасно, интересно и весело. Ну, может, чуть более опасно, чем все остальное, но все еще в пределах разумного. По крайней мере, Риз говорил себе именно так. Так что подключиться к виртуальному миру Джека было не так уж и сложно.  
В первый момент он растерялся, пространство было абсолютно пустое, как темнота космоса, только даже космос не бывает настолько пустым. Накрыла парадоксальная паника, словно воздуха здесь тоже не было, да его и не было, да он был и не нужен. Ведь все вокруг – пустое, ничего не было реальностью. Но потом стали проступать контуры предметов, стен. Джек вышел из тени, будто материализовался прямо посреди собственного разрушенного кабинета. В окне горела Пандора.  
\- Везде можно устроиться с комфортом, пирожочек.  
Риз не уловил момент, когда оказался лежащим спиной на столе, а горячая, такая живая рука легла ему на горло, не сжимая, но и не давая дернуться. И от этого мгновенно повело голову, от небывалой реальности прикосновений, и Риз позволил себе забыть о том, что все вокруг – нереально, о том, что Джек – не реальный.   
\- О, я так долго ждал этого, детка, - дыхание Джека действительно было горячим, а голос дрожал в предвкушении.   
Риз почувствовал, что попал, как муха в паутину. Но он был готов быть счастливой мухой, которая добровольно отдаст себя пауку.  
Одежда исчезла, будто по волшебству, и Риз голой кожей почувствовал гладкую поверхность стола. Наверное, происходи все в реальности, с одеждой вообще можно было бы попрощаться. Джек был весь горячий, будто изнутри его пожирало пламя, и Риз вскрикнул, ударившись головой, когда его резко дернули на себя. Зрение поплыло, и он никак не мог понять, как такое может быть в виртуальной реальности. Но эта реальность совершенно не казалась виртуальной. Боль была реальной, но и удовольствие тоже. Риз признался себе, что ожидал этого. Что с Джеком наверняка просто не могло быть без боли, так что все происходящее – единственно правильный сценарий.   
Джек не был ни нежным, ни заботливым и не особо думал о партнере, так что Риз почувствовал, что внутри что-то рвется, продергивая тело резкой болью, поддаваясь напору. Он закусил запястье, стараясь не кричать. Быть слабым рядом с Джеком было смертельно опасно. Это было больно, и горячо, и слишком быстро, и Риз потерялся в ощущениях, он даже не осознавал, что кончил, когда Джек взял в руку его член, пока его не скрутила сладкая судорога, но все было правильно. Риз был уверен, что с Джеком все равно не получилось бы без боли. Риз застонал уже в голос, не беспокоясь о том, что его кто-то услышит, некому было услышать. Он запрокинул голову и увидел в широком панорамном окне пылающую Пандору. Джек действительно ненавидел эту планету.  
Второй раз был лучше, не так судорожно и рвано, Джек был более терпелив. Да и широкая кровать для секса подходила гораздо лучше рабочего стола. Риза только смущало огромное зеркало во весь потолок, ему не слишком нравилось видеть свое лицо, сведенное судорогой удовольствия. В этом чувствовалось некое желание превосходства, потакание Джека своему эго.  
Сначала они встречались раз в неделю, иногда два. Затем – чаще. А потом Риз уже не мог вспомнить дня, когда не втыкал в разъем штекер и не оказывался в знакомом кабинете. И с каждым разом он чувствовал, как сознание будто размывается, растягивается, становится пластичным. Стиралась грань между виртуальным и реальным, а Джек будто наоборот с каждым разом становился все более реален.  
И вот теперь Риз боится до дрожи, закусывая до боли пальцы левой руки, скрывается в делах, прячется на совещаниях посреди ночи и в цехах производства, лишь бы не услышать знакомый голос, который преследует его даже во сне:  
\- Здравствуй, детка, я ждал тебя.  
Он знает, что пора прекращать это все, что однажды он не сможет вернуться из виртуального мира в реальный. Знает, что все это – огромная ошибка, расставленная для него ловушка, просто не может быть иначе. Знает… И не может заставить себя перестать.


End file.
